Un 17 de octubre
by Lady Andersen
Summary: jesse y jaden se casaran pero antes tienen que arreglar como y quienes iran a su boda lograran acerlo antes de el dia esperado


**Después de a ver tenido tantas aventuras y retos Jaden decide dejar los duelos para tener una vida normal, bueno casi ya q este se había comprometido con su mejor amigo y alma gemela, Jesse Anderson, Jesse le propuso matrimonio después de la graduación en la academia de los duelos, Jaden no lo dudo ya que tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia Jesse decidieron que dentro de tras años se casarían ya que tenían muchos asuntos que resolver antes de. Pero solo han pasado dos años desde esa promesa pero decidieron vivir juntos y hoy es un día especial es 17 de octubre una fecha importante para Jaden ya que va a cumplir 20 años, Vivian en casa de los padre de Jaden ya que sus padres los habían invitado a quedarse hasta la fecha de su boda**

_**-*se ve como un ángel quien diría que hoy cumplirá 20 parece como si fuera ayer que apenas nos conocíamos***_**-**esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe que Jaden le había dado por que se movía mucho mientras estaba dormido –despierta bello durmiente-dijo cierto peli azul, pero no obtuvo respuesta decidió zangolotear a Jaden para que despertara

-abre un ojo- ¿nunca leíste el cuento de la bella durmiente o que? La despierta con un beso no desertándola bruscamente-saca la lengua

-pues si te digo que llevo media hora haciendo eso

-lo siento Jess anoche no pude dormir pero no se por que

-mm creo que yo se esa respuesta-el mayor saco una caja envuelta en papel de color rojo con un hermoso listón azul-feliz cumpleaños Jay

-gracias Jesse-se abalanzo sobre el y ambos cayeron de la cama al piso-lo siento-le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-mm no te preocupes por que no abres tu regalo

-a si se me había olvidado- el castaño tomo la pequeña cajita y la abrió lo que encontró fueron unas llaves con un adornito de metal que tenia grabado: Jesse y Jaden por siempre- ¬¬ ¿unas llaves?

-si- se dirigió hacia la ventana-ven acá el castaño fue a donde su novio le dijo

-que dime de donde son las llaves

-son de eso-abrió las cortinas dejando ver una flamante motocicleta de color rojo y un casco que le hacia juego-siempre me dijiste que querías una moto pues feliz cumpleaños mi niño

-Jesse gracias

-de nada ahora ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar?

-si me muero de hambre

Bajaron las escaleras y nada mas y nada menos los padre de Jaden sostenían 2 regalos

-feliz cumpleaños hijo-decían al unísono el regalo de su madre era una fotografía con un hermoso marco de madera que tenia grabado la familia Yuki donde estaban todos los integrantes de su familia primos, tíos, abuelos, sobrinos, etc. y el regalo de su padre era un esmoquin

-bueno ya que solo faltan 2 meses para q se acabe este año y se casen decidí que te pusieras mi esmoquin Jaden

-ehehe gracias papá-también le dieron regalos los demás integrantes de su familia que ya estaban ahí esperándolo para ver cuando el cumpleañero se haría presente todos disfrutaban de la fiesta si así se le podía decir, todos excepto una persona un joven de cabellos azules como el mar y dos ojos que resplandecían como esmeraldas, Jesse era el que no se aparecía en la fiesta estaba en el cuarto con sus bestias gema conversando

-Jesse hoy no pareces tan animado como siempre ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo gata amatista

-que ocurre Jaden celebra su cumpleaños con su familia y yo aquí con ustedes-dijo con la voz un poco dolida

-¿y por qué no vas ala fiesta? tu muy pronto serás su familia-dijo tigre topacio

-no quiero ir su familia me recuerda ala mía antes de… el accidente-dijo recostándose en la cama en posición fetal y empezó a llorar

-vamos Jesse deja ese incidente en el pasado- dijo zafiro Pegaso

-no puedo es muy doloroso-rubí se recostó a su lado

**Flashback **

-¿como esta? –dijo una voz bastante varonil

-sus signos vitales estan estables pero sigue inconsciente ¿Dónde estan los demás?-dijo una voz femenina

-al parecer es el único que se salvo sus padres dieron sus últimos suspiros salvándolo-dijo el bombero agachando la cabeza

-ya veo ese incendio acabo con todos menos con este niño-dijo la enfermera con voz dolida

-m-mamá p-pa-papá –dijo el pequeño-¿Dónde estan mis padres?

-lo siento hijo tus padres murieron en el incendio

-¿Qué? ¡ELLOS NO ESTAN MUERTOS! ¡DEJEN DE DECIRME MENTIRAS! –el niño lloraba y lloraba por la perdida de sus padres

-no te preocupes pequeño te llevaremos al hospital y luego todo se resolverá-decía la enfermera para que el niño dejara de llorar

**Fin del flashback **

-abajo-

-Jaden, Jesse no esta-le dijo Yubel a Jaden

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta?

-al parecer esta en el cuarto

- esta bien-Jaden se escabullo entre su familia hasta que llego alas escaleras y fue a su cuarto-¿Jesse estas aquí?

-si-sonó una voz sin emociones que parecía sollozaba en silencio se abrió la puerta poco a poco dejando ver al castaño muy preocupado por Jesse, se dirigió ala cama donde Jesse esta recostado- ¿Jess estas bien?

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes ve a celebrar tu cumpleaños-la misma voz sin sentimientos volvió a sonar

-no Jess me quedare aquí contigo hasta que vuelva a ver tu sonrisa y si tengo que hacer que toda mi familia se valla lo hare

-¿porqué? Mejor ve con tu familia disfrútala es algo que yo ya no puedo y no quiero que por mi culpa dejes a tu familia de lado solo por mi

- Jesse ¿sigues sin entenderlo verdad? Llevo 20 años ya con la misma familia y ya la disfrute al máximo ahora quiero disfrutarte a ti-abrazo a Jesse para que dejara de llorar –espera ahora regreso, pasaron 10 minutos y se escucho como se abría la puerta y todos se despedían de Jaden, se escucharon pasos dirigirse ala habitación-¿me tarde mucho?

-¿Por qué hiciste que todos se fueran?

-ya te dije que quiero disfrutarte además de que en poco tiempo tu y yo seremos familia-se dirigió al ojos esmeralda y lo abraso-te amo Jesse

- y yo a ti mi niño-ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrasaban


End file.
